Sorry
by Lidi999
Summary: Set after episode 7. Conner looked down, down at the girl who for so long he had loved. For so long had fought side by side with, had secret conversations in his head with, laughed with. Conner and M'gann are broken up but both wish for something more, but can one sorry fix everything? M'gannxConner. One-Shot!


Sorry

By: Lidi999

"Super boy report for mission briefing," came Nightwing's voice over Super Boy's ear piece.

"Coming," Super boy muttered and stood up from where he was sitting on the sofa. He felt numb. Yesterday's mission had been a bust. Artemis had died, Lagoon captured, the rocket destroyed.

"Ah good," Nightwing said, "You're here Conner."

Conner looked around at the others, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Batgirl, and Bumble Bee. Then he frowned, when Beast Boy was on a mission M'gann normally came. "Where is M'gann?" He asked.

Nightwing sighed, "In her room, she asked to be-" But it was to late, Conner was turning around and walking back down the hall he had come from. He had just as bad a day as her, she could get her butt up and work one mission without her "_Angel Fish._"

Conner hear the crying even before he reached M'gann's room, he sighed and banged on fist on the door. "M'gann."

The door flew open a red eye M'gann stood there, dressed in her street clothes, "What do _you _want?" She spat.

Conner crossed his arms, "There is a mission, that they need you for."

M'gann rolled her eyes, "I told Nightwing I can't do any miss-"

Conner threw up his arms, "M'GANN! ARTEMIS WAS MY TEAMMATE TOO! And La'gaan is stupid! IF HE HAD WAITED HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!"

M'gann crossed her arms, "You don't understand!"

Conner frowned, "I don't? Oh really. So now I can't have feelings? Great!"

M'gann sighed loudly.

"M'gann you know what it was like for all of us when Artemis died in that training thing. And now she's REALLY dead. And La'gaan is my team member just as much as YOURS!" Conner cried.

M'gann rolled her eyes, "Go away!"

Conner shook his head, "No! Not till you get out there! You could be strong for the rest of us. For your brother."

M'gann shook her head, "Conner, get lost."

Conner looked her right in the eyes, "Make me."

M'gann clenched her fist and Conner suddenly felt her in his mind. "_Go. Leave." _She whispered.

Conner shoved his teeth together, "Again? Why M'gann," He hissed through his teeth.

M'gann frowned, "I asked you to leave."

Conner stepped forward, "No. You are being stupid. We all know you don't love La'gaan he is just your rebound!"

M'gann shook her head, "I love La'gaan!"

"Like you used to love me?" Conner asked.

M'gann looked away, "You were the one who broke up with me."

Conner sighed, "Because M'gann you are using your powers for bad! You rip into people's minds. What happened to the M'gann we had to scream at to get her JUST to read someone's mind? Huh! What M'gann!"

M'gann looked back at him, "Get lost!"

Conner crossed his arm, "No! M'gann! No!"

M'gann sighed, "Go, go tell Nightwing about my powers. Go. Get me kicked off the team."

Conner sighed, "Oh, I'll step away, you'll slam that door and rip my mind open. Maybe killing me. I am only a clone, who knows how much my mind can take. You'll ease this very thought."

M'gann looked down at her feet.

"You know what. I'm going back to what I first said. M'gann STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Conner cried and then he turned down the hall, leaving M'gann in the doorway.

When he got back to the briefing room only Nightwing was standing there. "Where is the team?" Conner asked.

Nightwing sighed, "We had a tip on where Kaldur was, I had to send the team on. How'd it go with M'gann."

Conner shrugged and walked out of the room. He went down the hall to where he kept his bike. "Wolf?"

The big white dog poked his head from behind Conner's bike.

"Come on buddy we are going for a ride."

Wolf let out a bark and hopped into the bike. Conner climbed in and rubbed Wolf behind his ears.

Conner started the bike and took off out of the cave, though once he was outside he couldn't bring himself to go far from the cave. So he just circled, again and again.

_"Conner?"_

Conner slammed on the bake, _"I thought I told you to stay OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

_ "You did, but-"_

_ "Then get out M'gann."_

_ "Conner."_

Conner bit his lip and looked at Wolf, who put his head to the side. _"One minute, and only one minute. Go."_

M'gann sighed, _"Conner, I'm really sorry," _M'gann picked a piece of lint of her shirt.

_"About?" _Conner asked, rubbing Wolf's head.

_"Messing with your head."_

_ "Or so not the break up?"_

_ "That was your IDEA!"_

_ "I don't even know why I'm talking to you M'gann!"_

_ "Because your jealous."_

_ "Jealous? YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS? Of Fish boy. Dream on."_

_ "You are."_

_ "I'm not, M'gann, because you aren't the girl I loved. You might look like her, but the shell is the only thing there. The soul of that girl. Gone. I don't know who you are. And by the way one minute is up!"_

_ "Conner!"_

_ "Goodbye M'gann. And by the way, I hope they killed La'gaan. Then you can feel what I feel."_

_ "Conner, you don't mean that!" _

_ "Oh but I do M'gann." _

_ "CONNER!"_

_ "Bye." _Conner huffed and started his bike again. He couldn't take this. He couldn't take M'gann. He pushed the bike fast, he needed somewhere quiet to think.

LIDILIDI

Conner was sitting on a tree, he had torn it from the ground a few seconds ago, just sitting. Wolf lay at his feet.

"You understand me," Conner muttered to Wolf, "We are both outcast."

Wolf looked up and put his head to the side, his tail beat against the forest floor.

Conner sighed and rubbed Wolf's side, "Good boy."

Wolf panted and rolled all the way over.

Conner shook his head and looked away from Wolf out into the trees. Five years, all it took to ruin him and M'gann. The one couple who had been dating before anyone else. Conner sighed, it was terrible. In five years the team, his family, he had grown up with had been torn apart.

Artemis and Wally had quit and then Artemis had died. Aqua Lad had turned evil. Rocket and Zatanna had left to join the Justice League. And then it was just him, Nightwing, and M'gann. Which had been fine. They added new kids, that was fine. M'gann and him broke up, not fine. M'gann started dating La'gaan, totally not fine.

And every time he tried talking to her, it ended in a yelling match.

Conner put his head in his hands, "Oh M'gann," He whispered.

"Yes?"

Conner jumped.

M'gann was standing right in front of him.

"Holy! M'gann!" Conner cried.

"Hi," M'gann whispered.

"How long have you been there?" Conner demanded.

"Long enough," M'gann whispered again.

Conner punched the ground, "I can't believe you! SPYING ON ME!"

"No, I mean I was but, Conner!" M'gann cried because Conner had gotten up and was walking deeper into the forest.

Conner spun around, "When are you going to learn M'gann! I don't want you in my life! GET OUT!" He turned back around and took off again.

M'gann followed after him, "Conner! Conner! Conner!"

Conner shook his head, "Get lost."

M'gann rolled her eyes, "Can we talk?"

"I gave you a chance to talk."

"About what you were just thinking Conner."

Conner spun around again, "YOU READ MY MIND? MY FREAKING MIND! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT!"

"But, you looked so down. I had to know," M'gann muttered.

Conner crossed his arms, "Oh great."  
M'gann frowned, "I had no idea."

Conner rolled his eyes, "Of course you didn't M'gann. You stopped caring about me, I get it. Leave me alone."

M'gann sighed, "No that's not it. You miss the old team?"

Conner rolled his eyes again, "Of course M'gann! That is my family. But you wouldn't, the more new people the more you can use your powers the way you want. If Nightwing dies and I die, done. You get what you want. So kill me." Conner held out his arms, "Go."

M'gann stared, "Conner, that's, that's not what I want." She wiped her hand past her eyes.

Conner held is arms still, "What do you mean?"

M'gann looked away, "Conner. I'm, I'm sorry."

Conner slammed his arms down, "Sorry! M'gann! SORRY doesn't fix everything."

M'gann stepped towards him, "Conner, I have a strong mind. I don't know how else to train it. And I feel bad, but those people they are the ones trying to kill us. And I'm sorry. My mind has caused stupid stuff before. And I wished I didn't do that to people, but it's saved us so many times."

Conner stared her down, "Oh yea, sure. So now I could say that my super strength is not easy to train and that the only way to get it under control is to choke the villain to death."

M'gann looked up at Conner, "Conner, I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Conner looked away, "It doesn't change anything between us."

M'gann felt warm tears. "Conner."

"You have La'gaan."

"Conner."

Conner looked down, down at the girl who for so long he had loved. For so long had fought side by side with, had secret conversations in his head with, laughed with.

She had down good, she had saved Beast Boy's life, taken him in when Queen Bee had killed his mother, she had saved his butt too.

_"Conner, I'm really, really, really sorry for all the pain I've ever caused you. I am. Can we be friends at least?"_

Conner looked into those bright green eyes, alive with one question. Conner bit his lip.

And what happened next shocked both of them.

Conner leaned forward and then he kissed M'gann.

Kissed her right there.

M'gann gasped, but didn't pull back.

Conner wrapped his arms around M'gann's waist and M'gann wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then at the same time both pulled back. They stared at each other, "What was that?" M'gann whispered.

Conner shook his head, "I don't know," He brushed past M'gann and started walking back to his bike.

M'gann spun around, "So you're just going to kiss me and leave?"

Conner turned around and stuffed his hands into pocket, "Yes. I told you, you are the shell of the girl I loved. Not _the _girl." He turned back around.

M'gann's mouth fell open and she gasped for air, "What, what if I love you!" She cried.

Conner didn't even turn around, "Nothing is ever going to be the same M'gann. Beside you have to worry about La'gaan."

M'gann put her hand up as if she could grab Conner, "Conner! Conner! Don't do this!"

Conner kept on walking, "Wolf!" The big white dog, hearing the call, bounded to Conner's side. Conner smiled at the dog. "Come on Wolf, let's go home."

M'gann stood, still frozen, her brain not processing what had just happened.

Conner disappeared into the trees and that's when M'gann lost it.

She fell to the ground, her legs no longer strong enough to hold her, and started crying. The tears shaking her, M'gann pulled her legs to her chest.

The tears were for many things.

Loosing La'gaan, the death of Artemis, a lot of other things.

But one thing above all the others.

The one chance she had had with the love of her life, her other half, she had lost.

_"I'm sorry Conner." _

**Author's Note: I DO SHIP M'GANN AND CONNER. I LOVE THEM!**

** They are perfect together and La'gaan is just a jerk and annoying. And I sort of hope that Aqua Lad can't save his butt and that he will die. **

** It's SUPERMARTIAN forever. **

** I wish these two (Conner and M'gann) would stop fighting and yelling and blaming each other. **

** And M'gann really needs to stop hurting people with her powers.**

** It's kind of like Conner and M'gann switched roles. Conner used to be the one with out of control rage and power and stuff. Now M'gann is the one who is using her powers the wrong way.**

** YOU GUYS NEED EACH OTHER!**

** Ugh!**

** And before you yell at me, Artemis ain't dead. I know she isn't! BUT THE TEAM (Expect for Nightwing, Wally, and Aqua Lad.) thinks she is dead.**

**I wonder if M'gann and Conner will end up back together.**

** I hope so.**

** Well hope you liked the One-Shot.**

** - Lidi999**


End file.
